


Know Your Enemy

by MissPolarBear



Series: Within the Heroes and the Villains (pending title) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bookstores, Crime, Established Relationship, Fluorescence, M/M, Secret Identity, Secrets, Superhero Morality, Superhero Patton, Superheroes, Supervillain AU, Supervillain Logan, Supervillain Logic, Unknowing enemies, logicality - Freeform, night owl - Freeform, no superpowers though, superhero au, this has superheroes in it if you couldn’t tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPolarBear/pseuds/MissPolarBear
Summary: Patton has a secret he’s never told anyone. He is Fluorescence, the city’s most famous superhero.What he doesn’t know is that his boyfriend, Logan, has a secret much similar to his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Ever since I’ve heard about this AU/prompt I’ve always wanted to write it. Now I’ve finally gotten around to it!
> 
> Logan and Patton are boyfriends in this :)
> 
> There’s a bit of fighting, but it’s just a couple punches and a few bruises. Nothing too bad!

Patton entered his apartment, beelining towards the couch before collapsing onto it. His entire body was sore, his knees, elbows and chest sporting various bruises.

 

Being a superhero was exhausting.

 

His enemy, Night Owl, put up a good fight tonight. But eventually Patton managed to defeat him in his superhero persona, Fluorescence.

 

Patton exhaled, recalling how easily Night Owl had slipped away and vanished. The supervillain always knew just when to back out. If there’s anything Patton learned, it’s that Night Owl is not a risk taker.

 

The thought came to him that perhaps he should check on Logan, but he was overcome by exhaustion before he could decide. He allowed his mind to slip away as he fell into a heavy sleep.

 

Patton was awoken hours later by a door opening. He sat up, eyes falling onto the doorway as Logan entered, letting the door shut behind him.

 

Logan met Patton’s gaze, looking startled. “Oh, sorry Patton, I didn’t mean to wake you.” His face scrunched up in confusion. “Why are you sleeping on the couch?”

 

“I was tired,” Patton explained drowsily, rubbing his eyes. “What are you doing out so late?”

 

Logan made his way over to the couch, sitting down next to Patton. “A friend called. He needed me to give him a ride because his car broke down.”

 

“Oh,” Patton said softly, still not fully awake. He sat up straighter, squinting at Logan’s face, which seemed a little too dark under his eye. “Do you have a black eye?”

 

Logan blinked, one hand gently touching his face. He exhaled, letting out a quiet laugh. “Oh, I didn’t realize. I tripped as I was walking to my car.”

 

Patton pursed his lips, tracing his fingers over his boyfriend’s bruise. “Hold on. Let me get some ointment.”

 

“You don’t have to-“

 

“I insist,” Patton assured him, standing up and making his way to the medicine cabinet.

 

He was in the midst of digging through the cabinet when Logan spoke up. “Wait, you’re bruised up too.”

 

Patton jerked back. He hadn’t realized how visible his bruises were.

 

He looked down at his arms and legs. “Oh, uh, there was a whole dilemma at my art class today. Somebody messed with the door so that it closed too fast and hit people.”

 

Patton winced. It wasn’t the best lie, but hopefully it’ll do the trick.

 

Logan made an odd face, but overall he seemed to believe his boyfriend. “Was anyone overly hurt? Aside from you. Your bruises are pretty bad.”

 

Patton shrugged, trying to look calm even though he was panicking on the inside. He brought the ointment back to the couch, where he sat down. “Pretty much. I was the first one to get hit by the door, that’s why— that’s why I have the bruises. After that people were prepared.”

 

“Ah.” Logan’s face softened as Patton gently applied some of the ointment to his cheek, covering the bruise.

 

Once he was done, Logan took the ointment from his hands. “Now let me help you.”

 

———

 

**_five hours before_ **

 

Logan made sure his silver and black mask was secure before running and leaping off the side of the building.

 

For a moment it was just him— falling, wind rushing past his ears, the blur of the dark city below.

 

Then he switched a gear on his side, causing his enormous silver wings to snap open.

 

The wings were more of a parachute, if anything. Logan halted in midair as the wings caught onto the wind, slowing his descent and allowing him to glide forward.

 

Once he angled himself, arms extending and grabbing onto the wing handles, he began to glide forward at an increasing speed. Eventually he was soaring, buildings blurring around him as he descended. His heart rate increased with his speed, and he let out an enthusiastic cheer as he zipped past several buildings in a matter of seconds.

 

He was about sixty feet about the ground now. The night sky was reflecting his silvery wings into the glass buildings and out into the street. He knew this from the occasional shout or yelp from below when the passerby caught sight of him.

 

Night Owl, their city’s most infamous supervillain.

 

He snapped to the right, changing direction. He maneuvered his way between the buildings, approaching a smaller building on the end of a street.

 

Exactly where he wanted to be.

 

Just before he reached the building, Night Owl pulled a latch on his suit, snapping the wings shut. Then he was falling, arms held out, feet braced.

 

He let out a sharp exhale as he hit the top of the building, knees bending, but he recovered quickly. He made sure his mask and hood were completely covering his face before making his way to the side of the building, peeking down.

 

There was nobody around.

 

Good.

 

Night Owl maneuvered his way down the side of the building, landing in the bushes. Then he crept towards the back, where he approached a shadowy door.

 

From his pocket he revealed a gleaming, sharp object, clearly made by hand. Night Owl kneeled down, sticking the object into the lock and unlocking it in one try.

 

 _Pitiful security_ , Night Owl scoffed in his mind.

 

The black and silver adorning supervillain slipped into the dark, empty building, leaving the door cracked open slightly if the situation called for a quick escape. He glanced around once to make sure the coast was clear before making his way through the small establishment.

 

He approached a table, glancing over the variety of books through his night vision goggles.

 

Some may be surprised that a supervillain was robbing a bookstore, but for Night Owl, it was nothing new. And this bookstore has the nicest, most expensive books.

 

Night Owl loosened a satchel that was secure around his suit, flipping it open. He already had five books slipped inside when he heard movement nearby.

 

Night Owl spun around, backtracking towards the wall. The establishment was long and rectangular shaped, and he was near the front. The movement was near the back, where he left the door ajar.

 

Night Owl sank between two bookshelves, tightening his mechanical wings to hide farther in. He was grateful his costume was black, and that there was no light in the bookstore, so that the silver metal of his suit didn’t glint.

 

He listened carefully as someone entered the bookstore. Honestly, he was impressed with how quiet they were being. At certain points he couldn’t hear them at all.

 

He tensed up as he saw a shadow-clad figure approach the table he had been looting from. Their hand traced the empty spaces where the books clearly were supposed to be.

 

Night Owl knew he was cornered between the bookshelves. Either he could reveal himself now and give himself an advantage of distance, or he could hope this person didn’t see him and risk the idea of them cornering him completely.

 

When the figure glanced up, making direct eye contact with him, he knew he only had one option.

 

Night Owl emerged from his hiding space, standing firm and hopefully threatening.

 

The figure responded by allowing their suit to light up. Light blue stripes glowed brightly over their entire body, mainly around their hands, feet, chest and mask.

 

“Nice to see you here, Fluorescence,” Night Owl said sweetly, tightening their satchel full of books. “You looking for a good read, too?”

 

Fluorescence made their way around the tables, approaching Night Owl. The supervillain responded by backing away, keeping the same distance between them. “I see you’ve found plenty,” Fluorescence chuckled, nodding to Night Owl’s satchel. “Really, though. Books?”

 

Night Owl shrugged, their wings lifting slightly as they did so. The metal was now reflecting Fluorescence’s light. “Come on. Forty dollars for a hardcover book? I’m surprised people don’t rob this store more often.”

 

Fluorescence continued his approach. Night Owl was very aware that he was being backed into a corner. “Just because it’s expensive doesn’t mean it’s okay to steal it. That’s illegal.”

 

“Hey, I don’t make the laws.” Night Owl’s gaze flickered over a bookshelf to his right, about seven feet tall and filled with thick paperbacks. “Anyways, they’re not gonna miss a couple books. They’ve got plenty.”

 

Fluorescence was very close now, about ten feet away. “Give me the books,” he said firmly. “They don’t belong to you.”

 

“I don’t think I’m gonna do that.”

 

“We both know this will be easier for both of us if you just give them back.”

 

Night Owl’s mouth twitched into a smile. “Who said I wanted this to be easy?”

 

Fluorescence’s eyes narrowed. They were the only part of his face Night Owl could see. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

Just as the brightly-lit superhero lunged forward, Night Owl threw himself to the right, digging his arm and foot behind the bookshelf and kicking off with all his might. Fluorescence let out a gasp of surprise as the bookshelf toppled over, falling right towards him.

 

Night Owl heard the crash, but by this time he was already sprinting towards the back door. He could hear Fluorescence shout something behind him, layered in pain, but he ignored him. The superhero was tough; a bookshelf falling onto him wasn’t going to stop him.

 

The supervillain reached the back door, which was now shut. His gloved hand grabbed the doorknob and yanked, but it didn’t move. Night Owl cursed under his breath, moving to pull out the handmade tool from before.

 

He spun around when he heard movement, darting out of the way as Fluorescence swung a fist. Night Owl hissed and moved to kick the superhero, but Fluorescence had already recovered, going in for another punch.

 

 _Crack_. Fluorescence’s fist collided with the cheekbone of his mask, sending Night Owl stumbling. He knew he was going to have a black eye later.

 

Night Owl ducked under the third punch, swinging a leg out and kicking Fluorescence in the stomach. The superhero gasped in pain, followed by another as Night Owl punched him in the same spot.

 

Fluorescence’s suit flashed red suddenly, causing Night Owl to swear and turn his head from the unexpected light. Fluorescence punched him in the shoulder before ripping the satchel off of him, tossing it aside.

 

Night Owl staggered back, moving behind a table for added defense. Fluorescence was watching him, breathing heavily.

 

“That,” Fluorescence said softly, “was the hard way.”

 

Night Owl reached a hand to his eye, feeling the bruise through the mask. He let out an exhale before nodding respectfully, no matter how much it pained him. “I believe the ‘hard way’ began when I pushed a bookshelf onto you,” he retorted, running his hands over his suit to ensure that the mechanics were still operable.

 

Fluorescence cocked his head. “However, you’re the one hiding behind a table, and the last time I checked you don’t have any stolen books.”

 

Night Owl picked up a thick hardcover book, waving it around for Fluorescence to see. “How about this?”

 

“You want to read _Raising Toddlers_?” Fluorescence chuckled. Night Owl blinked, glancing over the book.

 

“Actually, no,” Night Owl hummed. “You keep it.”

 

“Wha—“

 

The superhero was cut off as the book made contact with his face, stumbling back with a yelp of surprise. Night Owl launched himself over the table, kicking the books at Fluorescence as he did so.

 

He lunged towards the door, slamming the tool into the lock and flinging the door open. Fluorescence swore loudly as the door was shut in his face, locking automatically.

 

Night Owl’s feet pounded over the ground as he sprinted from the building, breathing heavily. He was a tad bit disappointed he hadn’t gotten any books, but it _had_  been satisfying to slam the door in his enemy’s face.

 

He weaved his way around several buildings, wondering if Fluorescence was out of the bookstore by now. Hopefully he was far enough away that he couldn’t be found.

 

After several minutes of running Night Owl found himself in an alleyway. He pressed himself against the wall of a building, breathing heavily and allowing himself to calm down.

 

After several seconds he could hear police cars, speeding towards the bookstore down the street. Their fight must have caused a commotion.

 

He heard loud, rapid footsteps somewhere above him. His head snapped up as a purple-clad figure jumped between the two buildings, vanishing on the other side. Not long after someone wearing red and white leapt after him, shouting something. He too vanished from sight.

 

Night Owl chuckled to himself. It was always a delight to see the minor, lesser-known villains and heroes having their own battles in the city.

 

After Night Owl was certain they were gone, he began to climb the fire escape up the building.

 

Once he made it to the top he glanced around, surveying his options. The building was tall, but still too short to get a good glide from. He needed to get somewhere higher if he wanted to fly a great distance.

 

Night Owl took a running leap over the side of the building, his wings snapping out and catching the air. In a few short seconds he was soaring to a building across the street, a bit taller than this one.

 

It was tiring, but also thrilling, to land on the sides of buildings and climb up before gliding to a taller one. After making his way across four or five buildings, Night Owl was at the peak of an extremely tall, pointed building, comparable to a skyscraper.

 

There was a flat ring around the point, about a five-foot radius. Night Owl exhaled, sitting down and leaning against the side of the peak.

 

The view from here was indescribable. The city at dark, with all its lights, was the night sky brought to earth. The gentle wind was all he could hear from so high.

 

Night Owl allowed himself to relax. Nobody could catch him up here, unless there was a superhero he didn’t know about that could fly like him. So for now, he was completely safe and sound.

 

He wondered fleetingly what Fluorescence was doing now. Was he still looking for him? Was he fighting a different criminal?

 

Night Owl paused before removing his mask, allowing himself to become Logan once again. It was odd, really, to know that Fluorescence was probably just like him. A normal man, living a normal life. What was Fluorescence’s life like? Did Logan know him?

 

Logan chuckled, gently setting his mask next to him. In this enormous city, it was unlikely he had ever seen Fluorescence in his normal life.

 

Very, very unlikely.


	2. Author’s Note

Hey everybody!

It’s been about a week since I posted this, and I’m really happy that people seem to have enjoyed it! 

I’m not entirely sure how bookmarks and subscriptions work on here, so in case you weren’t notified, I have another work posted that takes place in this universe. It’s called A Cup of Tea. I’ve assembled these two stories into a series, with hopefully more to come!

So thank you for reading! If you are interested I would appreciate it if you checked it out. If not, that’s fine too :)

Have a great day!!

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Please let me know! I really appreciate it.
> 
> I’d love to write more with this AU. If you have any suggestions or ideas, feel free to comment them below. I have a few ideas in mind involving other characters ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Keep an eye out for more in the future!


End file.
